The Alice Diaries
by Amu Yimata
Summary: Alice was not the first "Alice" to step foot into wonderland. These role holders were not always around. Wonderland was not always around. It was created by the first "Alice". This is a dairy were the first Alice to the one before our current "Alice" tell their sides of the story. OCs
1. First Alice Entry One

A new story! Even though I have yet to finish any of my other ones!

Amu…why do you keep writing new stories when you have yet to finish any of your current ones?

Amu…

AMU!

STAHP!

Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA.

*.*.*.*.*.*

_**February 20**__**th**__**, XXXX**_

_**Time: 6:00 P.M.**_

_**Diary Entry: (First Alice) In order to escape this role…**_

I trudged down the stairs of my mansion. Fools…all of them!

"_You must act like a proper gentleman, Alice."_

**Shut up…**

"_As the next heir to the Liddell Corporation you must start training now!"_

**I never wanted to be born in this family line!**

"_Your father acted much better than this Alice! Why can you not follow his example?"_

**I hate that man…**

"_You must make your father proud!"_

**It will not matter what I do…He will never be proud of me…**

"Alice, were do you think you're going?" My caretaker, Isaac, asked me. His brown eyes were glaring right into my turquoise ones. His messy black hair and messed up clothing obviously tells me the other staff members had given him a hard time for not being able to control me. I could not help, but smirk.

He had never wanted this job. He hated it even more because of how much trouble I cause him. He desperately wants to escape this _role_ he has been given. I want to escape my _role_ too. Alas, neither of us have the power to do so. Neither of us has figured it out _yet_.

"I have no time for you, Isaac. I must get going. I believe I have found a way to escape my role." I told him and headed for the front door. He grabbed my long blonde hair and stopped me from going any further.

"You are not going anywhere. You are the heir to the Liddell Corporation! You have things to do!" Isaac yelled at me.

"I have had enough of this life! I never asked for this role! I never asked for this lifestyle! You never asked for any of this either. Should you not be happy that I am leaving? After all if I leave you can do whatever your heart desires." I told him. He stared at me, but did not respond. I took this as an opportunity to slip out the door.

*.*.*.*.*.*

I did not really go anywhere too far from home. I simply went to the large garden in the back. From a hole in the large oak tree I took out a book. The book was called "_**Alice's Adventures in Wonderland"**_.

This girl with the same name as mine had fallen asleep and went into a world known as "Wonderland". This greatly interests me. I first came across the book when I stormed out of the house when I was fourteen. I went to a bookstore and stumbled across this novel. I began to think: If I created a _'Wonderland'_ of my own I could leave this place and my role! Of course this would also give me a new role. A role I would hold in Wonderland.

I began to study this book much more than any textbook I had to use for my tutor sessions at home. I began to keep tracks of my many dreams in a journal I called the _"Dream Diary"_. If I were able to control what dreams I had at what time I could possibly create a real Wonderland. I began to buy books that showed me how to control my own dreams. And finally after two years of research I have finally done it.

**I have finally created a Wonderland of my own!**

**I can escape my role now!**

**In order to escape my role I must now wait for a white rabbit…**

*.*.*.*.*.*

So here we have the first Alice's diary entry. He was the original creator of Wonderland. This story was made from my idea of how Wonderland was created. I then decided it would be fun to incorporate my idea into a HnKnA fanfic. The first Alice's world is more of a work in progress world. The rules are still not properly decided, the roles are not properly decided, and other stuff that the HnKnA world has will not be included here just yet. Each Alice will eventually add something to transform the world into something that fits his or her taste.

I wonder if you can all identify which two role holders this Alice seems to have a similarity to.

Here's a hint: He wants to escape his role. Who else wants to do that?

Also, there is (or should be) a poll on my profile. If you would please have a look at it and vote I would greatly appreciate it.

Thank you for reading the first chapter of The Alice Diaries and I hope you enjoyed!


	2. First Alice Entry Two

Here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

A/N: I will begin to update my stories based on popularity which will be measured by reviews.

Also here's the answer to who this Alice seems to resemble: Ace and Vivaldi. Both of them want to escape their roles just like this Alice.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Time Cycle: 1 (Day)**_

_**Location: Clock Tower**_

_**Diary Entry: (First Alice) A Wonderful Wonder World**_

It had been at about 6:55 P.M. when the white rabbit finally showed. It was wearing a plaid red and black jacket. Its fur was obviously a snow white and it had red eyes. It looked at me then ran off. By using the Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as a guide, I chased the rabbit.

When I finally caught up to it I saw it standing near a large hole. Without hesitation I went up to the hole and jumped in the rabbit following closely behind. I observed everything around me. Blackness, nothingness, in the book there were pots and pans, teapots, cups, shelves, and bright colors everywhere as Alice fell. Here, however, I saw nothing of the sort. Then again, it took me a while to vividly imagine how I wished my wonderland to look like. I had to draw everything out and study it just to try and memorize it. If this world is a creation of my mind then I have to at least make it nice to look at or I'll get bored and tired of it, which is why I also devised a small _'game'_.

In this world I am technically the god. What better game for a god than to have the residents appease their god, but suffer at the same time? I had a role I needed so I would make certain residents have a role as well. They would also be forced to suffer as I had. However, at the same time they had to love me. Why? Because I was their god.

When we had finally reached the bottom the white rabbit I saw was gone, instead there was a girl with white hair and red eyes. On top of her head was a pair of rabbit ears. She was wearing the same plaid red and black jacket as the rabbit. She had a black skirt on and a white undershirt. A pair of glasses was perched on her nose. She was frowning.

She was the first of the role holders, the white rabbit.

I stood up and looked at my surroundings. We were at a high place. It was the highest in wonderland since I could almost touch the clouds. This was the clock tower. I made it the highest out of all the buildings in wonderland. I stepped closer to where the edge was and looked down. I could see all the territories I created. The Hearts Castle was pink and red. It had a bit of a cartoonish style to it. I tried to make it look like a castle I saw in a cartoon long ago, but my memories of the cartoon were very fuzzy.

The next territory I noticed was the Amusement Park. I went to one once when I was a child. After that I was no longer allowed to leave the house because it was improper for a gentleman of my status. I created this one out of my memories of the one I had gone to before and of the many pictures I have seen of one from the countless of books I have read. I could not wait to go to it.

The next territory I saw was the Hatter's Mansion. This is where I made the Hatter live. I figured it was only natural a madman living in a mansion? Not so different form my father… I could not wait to see this hatter. It makes me quite curious as to how he will turn out. Will he be like the one in the book? Or will he be much more twisted?

After I snapped out of my thoughts I turned to the white rabbit. She was silently staring at me with eyes that seemed to hold great hatred. Even though she brought me here she hates me? Well, I suppose it was her role to bring me here. Just because it is her role does not mean she must like it. A smile appeared on my lips.

How fun.

"So, Miss White Rabbit, can you explain to me where we are?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I wonder what she would answer. Does she realize who I am? Or was she clueless?

"This is wonderland." She simply answered.

"Wonderland?" I repeated she nodded.

"This world is slightly insane." She said, "You best be careful." Then she left.

I have to be careful? I created this world. It should not harm me. It has no reason to harm its god.

_**That's what you think, at least.**_

A voice.

I do not know where it came from. I looked around, but no one was there. Did I imagine that? Well, this is a sort of dream world so I suppose it would only be natural, but…something feels off…

_**A Wonderful Wonder World…**_

_**That's what you want right?**_

_**But even in a wonderland…**_

_**Things always go awry….**_

**That's right.**

**A Wonderful Wonder World**

**It can't be as perfect as I'd like**

**But if it was…**

**That wouldn't be any fun…**


End file.
